Post Traumatic Romance Disorder
by Dark Dreamscape
Summary: Post Traumatic Romance Disorder, PTRD, for short. It's a very rare case, which our two favorite mages happened to catch. Their older siblings who used to be the other half of a whole are now out of their reach. Now, they will stick together to heal their fresh wounds; but is there a bigger price to pay than company?


**Title: Post Traumatic Romance Disorder**

**By: Dark Dreamscape**

**Author's note: I'm seriously writing too much weird humor nowadays... Oh well, time for (horrible) full on romance! ...Crum, there's horrible humor in here! NOOOOOOO! I'm not trying to make fun of PTSD, I'm trying to bring it to light! (Albiet, in a weird way...) PTSD is real, people-who-don't think-it-is, and it's serious. (We should support helping people with this!) PTRD on the other hand... Last time I checked, it isn't real! XD Oh yeah, btw, this is an AU (You know, those kind of popular AUs where blah blah blah-you get the point!) P.S. I'll be writing in third person limited POV, but I might switch in the middle... If I feel bored in the future or someone wants (I doubt it! XD) I might write more chapters. WHATEVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or PTRD (if it were real). Why? My love life is non-existent and my hormones are dead.**

Wendy was beyond appalled. Her older sister and role model of ever since she could remember now had a _boyfriend._ Now, she wouldn't be able to spend weekends shopping with her sister, trying on clothes, eating ice cream together, watching sad, happy movies and sharing popcorn, soda, and candy... All of that would be spent with Natsu Dragneel instead of her.

She didn't have a problem with Natsu; Natsu was pretty much her older brother! It's just that... To Wendy, all the things that was her everyday life and she enjoyed the most was taken away from her. Now, that didn't mean she wasn't _happy_ about their relationship! She was perfectly happy that her sister found someone who wouldn't break her heart.

When Lucy asked her if she didn't mind spending her weekends and after-school time alone, Wendy just smiled and said, "As long as you're happy!" because that was, in a sense, true. She could always read books with Levy, or help out Mira with her job as a waitress...

Except for that Levy now had her _own_ boyfriend and Mira's boss said kids couldn't help out. On such a weekend that this happened, she decided to wander the streets-the library was closed, Erza's cake shop was too-in other words, she was drop-dead bored. If it weren't for this boredom, she wouldn't have noticed a group of boys from her school. Fighting.

Wendy, being the natural pacifist, rushed down the alley she heard the quarrel to find Romeo-Natsu's younger brother-being bullied by the 2nd years (8th graders, using the American system) of their school.

"PFFT, the 'Salamander' (Let's just say it's Natsu's nickname at school... For some reason...) wanna-be actually carries around a picture of his MOTHER and FATHER! Can you _believe _it; such a baby?!" one guy taunted, holding said pictures, waving it way above Romeo's head. AKA, an almost 6 foot kid way playing keep-away with a guy with average height. Seeing the unfairness, Wendy was quick to intervene and run forth, faking pants as if she ran across the whole town.

"*pant* Romeo, *pant* Natsu said *pant* that he needed to *pant* talk to you about *pant* something im-*pant*-portant. *pant* But, *pant* he looked *pant* kinda angry *pant* for some reason," Wendy leaned on her knees and took a deep breath before grabbing him by the hand and running away, dragging Romeo away from the pale group, who were worried at facing Natsu's sudden wrath.

(V)!_!(V)

Romeo's cries of "Wait!" "Stop!" and such were ignored until they finally reached the end of a street, next to the boys' dorm of their school. First, he found out his older brother, the one who always protected and helped in when he was in a pinch, was dating the "prettiest girl" in their school. Second, while he was sulking about this predicament of his, he was confronted by the school gang, who he managed to piss off at lunch by getting the leader's girlfriend to gain a crush on him. Not exactly his idea of a perfect day.

Swiftly releasing his hand, Wendy turned her face to cover the blush from the realization of self-consciousness.

At an attempt to alleviate the awkward silence, Romeo muttered an embarrassed "Thanks," while he looked down at the ground as if it were gold.

Facing Romeo, Wendy started to stutter that it wasn't anything and she should get going back to her own dorm. But, there were only two tiny-okay, _big_ problems.

For one, Natsu and Lucy usually have a sleep-over (Not the perverted kind, people. Just like a sleepover best friends have! Just... Between a couple without the *AHEM* stuff.) after their dates; and second, even if they wouldn't have one, it was a 3.5 mile walk-or jog/run-back to the girls' dorm.

Reminded once again of the pain from their siblings' absence-and the fact that their siblings were dating each other-they kept to themselves, occupying themselves with anything that didn't include direct eye-contact.

Sadness, anger, happiness, embarrassment; a mixture of feelings ran through the teens' minds as they reminisced about their siblings' new love lives. That excluded them. A depressing wave rushed in as the salt from said wave rubbed deep into the wound.

"Well," Romeo cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Since you can't really go back... You can always stay here," he said softly, not making it seem like he was a pervert who took innocent girls back to his room. "Not that you have to!" he added suddenly, which just made him blush even more, "I mean, I'll just sleep on the couch so..." he turned away, so he wouldn't say anything that would make the situation worse than it already was.

ROMANCE. The very thought of it made Wendy cringe; she shook her head in fervent denial. Just because she was scarred by the fact that her sister's love was directed more to her boyfriend didn't mean that she had to try to desperately grasp at straws! At least Lucy wasn't captivated by a boy with a one-track mind, and at least she found somebody who understood her and would be her support pillar all the time. She should be _happy_ for her sister, she repeated to herself for the millionth time that night. She nodded at that, but then scolded herself: just because Romeo was in a similar predicament didn't mean she could use him as a replacement.

But... When he said that she could stay with him, her heart skipped a beat and an odd, warm feeling was felt from her chest as her face became the rising sun and her ears were probably going to burn off. Curious of why she could feel such butterflies during depression, she nodded dumbly and absentmindedly followed him inside.

As the consequences of her actions finally dawned on her, she froze in her spot, realizing she could get not only herself, but Romeo in trouble.

Gulping, she gathered the courage to speak up and say, "Um... Romeo...?" and almost had a heart attack when he faced her with a dazzling smile.

Hearing Wendy call out his name with her usual cute, shy voice, Romeo couldn't help but noticed he felt a little... Weird when she called out this certain time. Trying to hide this feeling, he pasted onto his face a Natsu-like smile to face her. "What is it?" he asked with the calmest voice he could ever manage.

"Er, well..." she looked to her right, and then to the other side, "You... Don't have to sleep on the couch..." Another way that her apology could be interpreted, she blushed and stuttered, "I mean, I'll just... Sleep on the floor or something! I _am_ the one coming here and all, so..." she found great comfort in twiddling her fingers and staring at them as she said this.

Romeo smiled, a bit relieved that she wasn't going to get overly flustered or anything.

(V)!_!(V)

Not even Lucy could gather the courage to tell Natsu "Close your mouth otherwise flies will fly in," because saying such would make her a hypocrite. Natsu didn't even think about saying it to her, either. They were on their way to school when the lovely coupe came to the topic of their siblings. Realization dawned on them as they thought of the worry and trouble the might have caused, only to be swept away when they say Romeo and Wendy. Walking together, laughing, and seeming like a cute, miniature version of their siblings.

In other words, their own couple. Something that only came to be from the loneliness of their siblings' absence and healed with each others' spot in their hearts. Well, the word wouldn't be replaced... After all, they just made another section for bigger, happier memories. One even more memorable than a lifetime with their respective brother and sister. Because they could give each other more than normal family love.

Love, a word that cannot be defined. Its possibilities being endless, like pi. But at least, unlike pi, it was something that was dear in the hearts of many for years and years on.

Cupid smiled in glee as the beautiful couple of Natsu and Lucy interrogated their younger brother and sister (Respectively, once again) about their relationship. But no matter how protective they may be, the other couple's bond was one that wouldn't be broken, because their hearts were whole, once again.

**Rant: OHMYGOSH THAT WAS CORNY! AND HORRIBLE! ...But I kinda needed to try it out... The new chapter for That's What You Get failed, btw. Oh well... Also, I'm so happy that this is my longest chapter yet! (Not much to brag about...) And not only that, but That's What You Get now has over 2,000 views~! ^o^ Hope you enjoyed, later~ **


End file.
